Adam White and the Prisoner
by DiAnetha
Summary: Basically a cross of worlds rather than characters. The worlds are Twilight and Harry Potter... what I kept was Voldy and the Death Eaters, Hogwarts and the Magical World, and the Vampiric world. Read the Prologue. First Fan Fic, please R&R! PLEASE.
1. Prologue and Awakening

**I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter... but gosh, I wish I did!**

PROLOGUE

I would like to say, firstly, that this is a simple crossover of the Twilight and Harry Potter worlds. What you need to know is:

The reason Lord Voldemort was in Godric's Hollow that fateful Halloween was not to kill Harry Potter. Who _is_ Harry Potter? There was a certain object of Gryffindor's that Voldy wanted to obtain as a …trophy. What was this, you ask? Well, I'm not going to tell you, because that would spoil the freakin' story. SO THERE. However, after this trophy was… obtained, Voldy went to other countries, seeking allies, for thirteen years. THIRTEEN. So he was thought dead. BUT HE WASN'T. And, the summer of the thirteenth year, he returned. MWAHAHAHAH.

**--**

ADAM

My eyes opened slowly, though I had no idea as to why they were closed in the first place. I had no reason to blink in the last three-plus centuries other than to blend in with the human community—the mortals I envied. I didn't envy their ability to die: no, that was why I brought this upon me. I envied that they weren't _animals_ by nature.

Well, some of them, at least.

I surveyed the room around me. It was ill-lit, and I was lying on cold tile. In the corner there was a small chair; hanging from the ceiling was one of those lights like what you'd see in an interrogation scene of a movie.

How had I gotten here? And why was it that I couldn't remember the last century and a half?

Closing my eyes, I listened. My gift, as most of my kind did have one, was that I would hear the thoughts of anyone I had contact with. It was often compared to Aro's gift, of the Volturi, but I could only hear the thoughts as they were processed currently through the mind. So, if you shake my hand, I'll hear your thoughts for the rest of eternity. Yet I can't hear past thoughts, as Aro could.

But… I couldn't hear anything. Even in 1812, which I could remember, I'd had a strong connection with my nomad partner, Nichole. I'd met a coven in the Amazon, another in Ireland, and a nomad trio. Heck, I'd even shaken the hand of Alec of the Volturi guard! But I couldn't hear any of them. None.

Interrupting my pondering, my enhanced senses heard whispers behind the wall to my left as I sat up.

"_Look…"" is he awake?""... go in, go in!"_

A door I felt rather stupid for not noticing opened, and in stepped a man with pale blonde hair to about his shoulders. He walked with quite the overdose of pride in his step, wearing black clothes and a long black cloak. I stood at ready, so he wouldn't have the advantage.

"Hello, Mr. White," he greeted me. Funny, how the pride in his step was reflected in his voice. He stood about three feet in front of me, looking me in the eyes with a poker face. I returned the look and fought back a hiss, remaining silent. Seeing he wasn't getting a response, he continued: "I am Lucious Malfoy, and would like to welcome you to Golders Green." He motioned a hand around the room. "You are in the cellar of what was once a noble manor, but is now an abandoned mansion on a hill."

My narrowed eyes were still the only communication I would allow.

"I know you must be wondering as to why you do not recall the last 150 years, or why you cannot hear a soul." He smirked. "It's a simple potion that we drugged you with; so that your recent past and your powers won't interfere with our plans."

The beaches drugged me, eh?! Well. This man should be _extremely_ happy that I was a diehard vegetarian. _Who would care if you lost that reputation, Adam?_ I asked myself. Ha. Who would?


	2. A Roommate and Catjuice

**I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight... yet. I respect their owners. In fact, I respect them so much I'm gonna pay a LOT to buy the copyright from them. Mwahahah.**

I sniffed the air, my eyes still narrowed on Lucy's. I would've chuckled at the new nickname had his smell not been a stench. Yes, he smelled like food, but not something _I _would eat. Like asparagus. With old cheese on it.

Blech.

"Are you… _thirsty_?" he asked, almost mockingly. I nodded, straining not to hiss. His poker face was consistent. "I'm going to lead you to new quarters. Please, follow me." He turned around and walked out the door, not checking to see if I was following. But, I did, and made a decision in a split second.

Ha. Before the mortal could see what was coming, I pounced on his back and pinned him to the ground, giving him a satisfactory knock-in-the-head, thus knocking him out. The drugs must've affected my strength as well, because I didn't get the full power I wanted, but it was enough. Leaving him on the ground, I allowed my sense of smell to lead me through the many corridors. And they thought they could contain me.

It seemed that all the humans here stank. Whenever I passed one, I scrunched my nose and shoved them against the nearest wall. Finally, I passed a locked door. Beside the door was a window looking into the room. It almost reminded me a lot of a family den you would see in a house, but the inhabitant was holding her knees, her face buried, in the corner. Was she another prisoner? I couldn't abandon the innocent….

As I said before, the door was locked, so I pulled the knob off the door and ran in. The figure in the corner barely moved, though my entry was a loud bang. Now what? Should I pick her up and carry her out?

I squatted next to the stranger and began speaking softly. "Listen, we need to go—_now._ Before they find me."

She lifted her head, and I noticed her intensely bright blue eyes on my black ones.

"Please," I said, and held out my hand. She lifted hers closest to me, and began to place it on mine….

But then a crazed-looking woman walked in, her outfit much like Lucy's, with her smell the same and jet-black hair seeming to have just escaped a tornado. She cackled and announced, "This is where we were going to place you, anyway, White! It seems you didn't need Malfoy to guide you!"

Wow, I hated this woman already.

Before getting a response, she was out of the room, and with a scream and a bang the door clicked; locked. I turned my head back to the girl, who had returned to her original position.

Now what?

I was prisoner again. My freedom had been short-lived. This drove me insane, especially due to my revolutionary background. The terrible thing was that the stranger beside me was the only person in this whole dmned building that seemed younger than me—physically, at least. Oh, if the war could have waited a few years!

_I was lying on the battlefield. _It was a blurred human memory, and I couldn't remember when. _I'd been shot—three times in my stomach. The battle raged on around me. I was just one of the many men who fell. _Yes, Mr. Adam White, you were. What made you so special, then? _I was staring death in the face. I feared it. I had to escape my fate._

_I dragged myself into the woods nearby. Maybe Death would be busy in the field, and forget about me here in the trees. Or at least be busy enough to postpone my end._

_I propped myself against an old Oak, waiting for Death to finish, waiting for the end to come…._

I, by no means, regret what followed.

_He came to me, his skin like granite, his dark hair hanging in his eyes… his thirsty, red eyes._

"_Do you want to live? I'll make you a deal," he said. "How about you give me some of that blood, and I won't let you die? I'll even let you choose where you want the scar."_

_I was eager to escape death. I lifted my arm…._

Thus, I was trapped as an eighteen-year-old.

Interrupting my thoughts once again, who should step in but Lucy? … with a rather large bruise on his temple.

Ha.

"Here," he said to me, stiffly, and threw a dead cat on the floor. Gosh, I was thirsty. But a cat? It was better than nothing.

Glancing back to see if the girl was watching, I slowly picked up the cat and dug my teeth into it.


	3. Diane: Nagini

**GOOD NEWS! I've bought the rights to Twilight and Harry Potter... in my dreams. Close enough to reality, right?**

DIANE

I couldn't hear the slurping of the cat's blood. I was in another room, or at least in my mind. Pulled here. Forced here.

Simply because I sucked at Occlumency.

My eyes were slits, and I was staring into another pair like mine: Scarlet, snake-like eyes on a pale snake-like face. And a grin on said face.

"Diane…" Lord Voldemort said, addressing me after calling me here, "I have learned that you have been joined by Mr. Adam White.

"He is a vampire, but sadly, is a vegetarian who tries to blend in with the muggles. Now that I have you two together…" he trailed off, the grin still on his face. "You can trust him. He is another one of our… _guests._ My plan _will _work out.

"White has an interesting power… one touch, and he knows your thoughts for the rest of eternity. You and him _will _penetrate the Ministry of Magic, under my Imperius Curse, and therefore assassinate the Minister." He had this all thought out. "White will be arrested, of course, but I might keep you… you know you're valuable to me." His smirk was laughing at me.

I escaped Nagini, returning to my cell, tears flowing from my eyes.


	4. Meeting

ADAM

The cat was finished in no time. I stuffed it in a corner, so that it wasn't too visible. I didn't want my roommate to be scared.

She was silent for a while, then looked up. Her face was a bit wet.

"A-A—" she began, her voice shaking, "…Adam?"

My eyes fell on hers, the brilliant blue startling.

She held out her hand, palm upward, to me. I listened for viewers but only heard her heartbeat.

I stuck mine out, carefully, slowly, and placed my icy palm on hers, not even questioning how she knew of my gift. She was warm as they all were, and shivered involuntarily at my touch. I closed my eyes and listened. The drugs must have been wearing off, because I could hear her.

_My name is Diane Gryffindor. Can you hear me?_

I gave a small smile, and said, "Hello, Diane. Pleased to meet you."

For a little while we sat there, just talking. She mostly showed me things in her mind rather than describe them in words, and I would comment on them aloud. She told me about her school, Hogwarts: about the terribly rude professors and the nice ones; about the crazy Weasley twins in her House, called Gryffindor (she actually admitted to him, one of the founders of Hogwarts, being her ancestor!). She went on to tell me about Hogsmeade, a tiny village nearby her school, and about the Ministry of Magic (which I found, oddly, did not associate with vampires; I supposed this was due to the Volturi).

I saw what I looked like, in her mind: just the same as I could remember. My long brown hair was tied behind my back, my eyes were a liquid, dark gold, and I was wearing some tattered jeans and a gray American Eagle shirt. Typical me. Of course, I knew what I was wearing, but hadn't paid it much mind.

It wasn't until I heard footsteps approaching that I realize the whole time my hand had been on hers.

I spun around and onto my feet a second before Lucy walked in the door again, looking rather ridiculous with that large bruise on his face (it was dreadfully hard to keep from bursting with laughing). He gave me a disgusted look and muttered some spell at the cat in the corner, making it disappear. He then turned to Diane and me and said, "The Dark Lord will now see you."

He cast something on us that made me lightheaded, dizzy. We walked down a few corridors, and finally came to a large, wooden ornate door. I was between Lucy and Diane the whole way.

The door opened like an automatic one at the mall, though I knew it was magic rather than a special camera or a mat. Inside was a library-type thing, with a few armchairs and couches in a circle in the middle of the many shelves of the room. On the opposite wall from the door was a fireplace- lit. I fought down an involuntary hiss.

There was a large armchair that stood out from the rest. It's back was to the fireplace, and with his back to it was a tall, pale man behind the chair. Of all the things in this building, he smelled the absolute WORST. More like snake than the spoiled milk or old vegetable smell that came off of most of the people here.

Still facing the fire, snake-man said, "Sit down, sit down," his voice moreof a hiss than an actual _voice_. With his hand, he motioned to the circle of chairs behind him. I remained on my feet, and stood behind the armchair that Diane slowly sat in. Her face had been down since Lucy came to get us, and she got in the chair, crossed her legs, and kept her eyes on her folded hands in her lap. I set my hands on the top of the chair.

Finally, Snake-Man turned around, another poker face. But this one startled me. Rather than normal-sized, whites with colored irises and black pupils, this guy's were slits in his pale skin, filled with scarlet, and thin, cat-like pupils.

I realized I was surprised by this because Diane had avoided the topic of him. It was evident he scared her. Then I realized something… I couldn't _hear _Diane right now. Was she silent? She glanced at me from the corner of her eye. No, she was thinking.

Damn magic.

She finally fought something through the barriers with her mind: "He's their leader, the Dark Lord Voldemort. He kills for mere fun." Then she went quiet again.

My eyes returned to Voldy's.


End file.
